


Лук и стрелы

by Anonymous



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Coda, F/M, Gen, hawkeyecest, prehet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт забыл одну самую важную, саму ключевую вещь: Кейт Бишоп, при всём своём великолепии, оставалась подростком, а в природе подростков было всё усложнять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лук и стрелы

**Author's Note:**

> Кода к первому выпуску, йеп.

В маленькой и аскетичной бартоновской квартирке Кейт выглядела отчаянно неуместно.  
Вернее, мысленно поправил себя Клинт, это квартира совершенно не подходила Кейт - великолепной, восхитительной Кейт Бишоп, которая даже в простых джинсах и футболке умудрялась выглядеть так, словно только что сошла со страниц глянцевого журнала.  
\- Не понимаю, почему ты не переедешь, - сказала Кейт. Она взяла со стола маленькую костяную нэцкэ, повертела её в пальцах и со звонким стуком вернула на место. - В смысле, у тебя достаточно денег, чтобы снять или даже купить квартиру в нормальном районе.  
Поймав на себе взгляд, Кейт вопросительно изогнула бровь, и Клинт вернулся к инспекции кухонных шкафчиков. Кейти совершенно необязательно было знать, что вместе со своей квартиркой он выкупил весь этаж.  
\- Зачем? - Он пожал плечами. - Большую часть времени я всё равно живу с Мстителями.  
\- А когда не живёшь? - спросила Кейт.  
В одном из шкафов Клинт обнаружил банку растворимого кофе, несколько чайных пакетиков и рыбные консервы, покрытые слоем пыли толщиной в палец. Похоже, в алюминиевой ёмкости давно уже зародился свой макрокосм, и Клинт не решился его тревожить.  
Если дела и дальше так пойдут, ему придётся закупиться нормальным кофе и нормальной едой.  
Он нажал на кнопку чайника и повернулся к Кейт.  
\- Ну, это то жилище, которое выбрал бы для себя Бартон, - пояснил Клинт. - Зачем изменять привычкам, пусть и на несколько дней в году?  
\- После неудачного падения? - хмыкнула Кейт.  
Она бессознательно накручивала на палец длинную чёрную прядь. Пальцы у Кейт не были похожи на пальцы лучника: даже после долгих тренировок они остались ловкими и изящными, не такими, как у Клинта, без некрасивых мозолей, загрубевшей кожи и сплющенных фаланг.  
\- Случается, - фыркнул Клинт.  
\- Я видела тебя. - Кейт рассмеялась. - Ты смахивал на мумию. Сплошные бинты, трубки и пластыри. Я заходила, когда тебя только привезли.  
Чайник закипел, но Клинт его проигнорировал.  
\- Ко мне не пускали посторонних, - сказал он.  
Кейт поморщилась, будто он ляпнул несусветную глупость.  
\- Эту больницу спонсирует мой отец. - Она выпустила волосы и снова взяла со стола нэцкэ. - А мой отец всегда говорил - следи за своими друзьями и своими врагами, и когда они попадут в беду, помоги им. Тогда друзья будут тебе благодарны, а враги - обязаны.  
\- Мудрая мысль.  
Клинт разлил кофе по чашкам и вернулся к столу, ногой подвинув для себя стул. Он как раз собирался спросить, что Кейт забыла в его убогой квартире на окраине города, когда его отвлёк цокот когтей по паркету.  
На кухню, подслеповато тычась мордой в стены, вошёл пёс. Услышав озадаченный возглас Кейт, он заворчал и попятился.  
\- Кусается? - поинтересовалась Кейт. Она нагнулась, щёлкнула пальцами, пытаясь приманить собаку, но та только недоверчиво поглядывала на неё, повернув голову зрячей стороной. - Как зовут?  
Кейт сидела на стуле в позе лотоса. Когда она наклонилась, сквозь тонкую ткань её футболки проступили позвонки. Волосы густой волной упали ей на лицо, и Кейт машинально убрала пряди за ухо.  
Клинт с невероятным интересом уставился в свою чашку.  
\- Я зову его Пёс, - сказал он.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Серьёзнее некуда.  
Кейт звонко рассмеялась. Пёс ответил на её смех недовольным рычанием.  
\- Он выглядит точь-в-точь как ты в больнице. Где ты его подобрал?  
\- Нас свела судьба, - ответил Клинт, старательно размешивая сахар в кофе. - Мы оба выросли в злачных кварталах, оба работали на нехороших парней, оба имели короткую, но фатальную связь с автомобилями. Я даже немного завидую его выбитому глазу. Представляешь, насколько удобнее было бы целиться?  
Улыбка Кейт померкла: не исчезла насовсем, но стала бледнее и невыразительнее. Клинт прикусил язык, но слова уже были сказаны, и он попытался запоздало перевести тему.  
\- Ты можешь попробовать прикормить его, - сказал он, поднявшись и шагнув к холодильнику: на нижней полке лежали остатки вчерашней пиццы. Клинт вытащил картонную коробку и развернулся к Кейт. - Что? Он любит пиццу.  
\- Собак нельзя кормить едой со стола, Бартон. - Кейт смотрела на него снизу вверх, опершись локтем о колено, и выглядела расслабленно, будто сидеть на стуле в обуви, скрестив ноги, было для неё совершенно в порядке вещей.  
Клинт безнадёжно ошибался. Кейт прекрасно вписывалась, идеально, словно выпавший из паззла кусочек. Возможно, таковым был какой-то особый талант Кейт, возможно, Клинт просто устал до такой степени, что слегка поехал крышей. Сам он склонялся ко второму варианту.  
\- Он действительно любит пиццу, - повторил Клинт, поставив ударение на слове "действительно". - Попробуй.  
Кейт смешно наморщила нос, но всё-таки взяла из коробки кусок - двумя пальцами, очень аккуратно и немного брезгливо.  
\- Эй, дружище, - позвала она. - Иди сюда.  
Собака, спасённая Клинтом от бесславной смерти под колёсами (спасённая им от печальной участи быть подобранной утром уборщиками и вывезенной на свалку), оказалась потрясающе продажной - или невероятно голодной. Минутой спустя пёс ел с руки Кейт, а она самозабвенно чесала его за свободным от бинтов ухом.  
\- Я больше люблю кошек, - пробормотала Кейт, - но ты отличный парень. Я куплю тебе нормальную еду, так что, прости, дружище, но тебе придётся отвыкать от пиццы. Увы, Клинт - хороший, но совершенно безалаберный хозяин.  
При звуке своего имени Клинт едва заметно вздрогнул. Кейт, словно почувствовав это, подняла взгляд: глаза её смеялись.  
\- Кто будет за ним присматривать, когда ты будешь занят? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- Сдам его в особняк. - Клинт лучезарно улыбнулся. - Старк будет в восторге.  
\- Ты рискуешь превратить такого славного пса в полнейшего мизантропа. - Кейт погладила собаку по переносице и выпрямилась, поочерёдно разогнув ноги. Клинт мог поклясться, что она делала это намеренно: намеренно медленно разминала чуть затёкшие из-за неудобной позы мышцы, намеренно резко одёргивала футболку - так что край её на какое-то мгновение задрался, обнажив бледную кожу живота. - Где можно помыть руки?  
\- Ванная слева по коридору, - хрипло ответил Клинт. Кейт кивнула и вышла из кухни, оставив его наедине с пустой коробкой, двумя нетронутыми чашками кофе и псом, безуспешно пытавшимся почесать задней лапой шею.  
\- Знаешь, приятель, - негромко заметил Клинт, и пёс навострил уши. Его хвост пару раз неуверенно стукнул по паркету. - Я просто обязан придумать тебе имя раньше, чем это сделает она.


End file.
